Chace Crawford
'Christopher Chace Crawford '(born July 18, 1985) is an American Actor. Early Life Crawford was born in Lubbock and raised in Dallas, Texas. His father, Chris, is a dermatologist, and his mother, Dana, is a teacher. He also has a younger sister, former beauty queen Candice Crawford. He lived in Bloomington, Minnesota for four years and then graduated high school from Trinity Christian Academy. After high school, he moved to Malibu, California, to attend Pepperdine University, where he studied broadcast journalism. He struggled to identify a career path, switching to business. Career In 2007, Crawford landed the role of Nate Archibald on The CW's Gossip Girl. Crawford played British singer Leona Lewis's boyfriend in the video for her song "I Will Be". The video was released in January 2009. The same year, Crawford was named Summer's Hottest Bachelor by People Magazine. He has also done a public service announcement for Do Something's Teens for Jeans campaign. Crawford signed on to play a lead role as a drug dealer named White Mike in the film Twelve, directed by Joel Schumacher. The film, based on Nick McDonell's novel of the same name, premiered at Sundance Film Festival on January 31, 2010. Crawford was scheduled to play the lead in the remake of Footloose but dropped out. Zac Effron was also tied to the project at one point before dropping out as well. Kenny Wormald was eventually cast for the role. In June 2010, it was confirmed that Crawford will join the indie flick Peace, Love & Misunderstanding alongside Jane Fonda and Catherine Keener. He will portray a war protesting butcher, Cole, who is a love interest of Fonda's character's daughter. In May 2011, it was announced that Crawford had been cast in the romantic comedy film Responsible Adults apposite actress Katie Holmes, written by Alex Schemmer and directed by Jon Poll. He will portray the role of twenty two year old Baxter Wood. Shooting is expected to start in the fall in Los Angeles. In June 2011, Crawford signed to play a lead role of South African man accused of murder in a new independent film based on an acclaimed 1998 novel by Nobel Prize winning South African author Nadine Gordimer called The House Hun. The House Gun tells the story of a wealthy, liberal South African, played by Pierce Brosnan, who hires a black lawyer to defend his son Duncan when he is accused of killing his friend in the early years of post-apartheid South Africa. The movie will be directed by Bruce Beresford and written by Gordimer. On July 12, 2011, Lionsgate and the producers of the film adaptation of the worldwide bestselling book What to Expect When You're Expecting by Heidi Murkoff announced that Crawford had been cast to star along with Cameron Diaz and Jennifer Lopez. The film, directed by Kirk Jones who previously directed Waking Ned Devine and Nanny McPhee, was acquired from a script by Heather Hach and re-written by Shauna Cross. Crawford will play Marco in one of the film's interlocking stories. His character reunites with an old flame after a turf war between their respective food trucks, and they embark on a journey together in the wake of a surprise pregnancy. Shooting began in July 2011 with a release planned for May 11, 2012. Personal Life On June 4, 2010, Crawford was arrested and charged in Texas with misdemeanour possession of marijuana. Police said Crawford was in a parked car when he was arrested for having less than two ounces of marijuana. Crawford insisted that he was innocent and was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. In 2011 it was reported that the charges would be dismissed and his record expunged if he met certain conditions, including performing twenty four hours of community service and reporting to a probation officer once a month for twelve months. Filmography Film Television Awards Category:Characters